degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rubyred200
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Spiderwebs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 09:23, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Zoey 101 I love Zoey 101 I'm 7divagurl1. Let me know if you have any thoughts on the series and how they could of kept it going. Hi red. I know you don't like cranny. what are you up to? hmm red zaya on your page as a liked ship. hmm...lol. zaya is still on that ship page. I've liked them since the first day. but I also like zoemund and now that drew's with becky, I don't really like him that much. he keeps making mistakes. Troll Hey Red, Don't get yourself involved in a fight with that troll. I battled with him a few days ago and it's just not worth it. He's just going round causing drama and he'll be banned again soon enough. It's honestly not worth it, however many times you think it's over, he just comes back with more drama ♥'[[User:Alltimekieran| ''Kieran ]][[User talk:Alltimekieran| me and you, living under a paper moon ]] 13:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Mr. Red are you really a video game developer ? if you are what games have you been working on ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 19:58, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey man that is really cool man. good luck with your projects. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 18:28, August 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Bifhdaeh Aw, thank you, Red! :D ♥ CamilleA05 ♥ because I love you 00:12, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Vandal? Since when are you a vandal? You did this! - I am gonna fight this and 20:09, August 12, 2014 (UTC)ArianaFan14 Hey Red, you should sign up for Wikian Big Brother :3 we need 1 more person to sign up XD http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Wikian_Big_Brother BeMySomeone 00:16, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Drew Torrez You, Drew, and Spinner should have a threesome;)Dream Inspiration2014 (talk) 22:17, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Here It is I'm not sure what link you were asking for, but here's the link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0VGLezRcsM Just scroll down and look for someone named "Xavier Gomez". His comment was pretty easy to find; at least for me. I'm not sure how to link comments but yeah. RE: Hey, Cam Hay, gurl, hay. Yeah, sure, I'd love to talk sometime. :P I wouldn't say we got off on the wrong foot. I just thought the stuff you said was a bit off putting at times, but I've never had ill feelings towards you really. You've always treated me respectfully and that's all I ask for from people on here, because then you will get my respect back. c: We need to chat and find ourselves a ship. What social media do you have? I use pretty much everything, so you can ask me for any of them, bru, haha. [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ✧ ''there's something in the air you can't deny''. 02:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I gotta admit that those are some pretty basic names, hehe. :P I'll add you on Skype and ooVoo right now, since I'm on my laptop, at the moment. I followed you on Tumblr, too, by the way. [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ✧ ''there's something in the air you can't deny''. 02:36, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I can't remember the exact details but Wes killed sam after he tried to kill Rebecca.Krazygirl (talk) 03:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Krazygirl Hi Red :) Hi there, thanks for replying to my comment on If You Could Only See, it's great that everyone is so nice to new people here - makes me feel less awkward about being new :) Pajamaheistonhens (talk) 09:40, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Signature I can definitely make you one! Just let me know what you want the design to look like - colors, quote, shape, etc. - and I'll get right on it as soon as I can. c: [[User:Gaskarths| '''a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 22:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC) I hope it's not too much of a bother, but do you think you could possibly choose just one of those three lines? Dx I just don't want the sig to be that long, that's all. Sorry for this. :'( [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 22:42, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! ^_^ I'll get on it later tonight. :3 [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 23:03, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: User acting with Disturbing Behavior I banned the user for the weird comments and for the comments against you. Like WTF is the logic that being gay mean you're basically a girl?? I don't even understand. Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Hope this helps I just like it and the gallary is mostly for me. I like looking at them when I have a bad day. Hope this answers your question. :) 7divagurl1 (talk) 04:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Red. ♥ Heyy. You have always been so sweet to me tbh. You have an odd sense of humor but hey so do I lol. xD You're a great friend to everyone tbh...and you're so sweet to everyone I really care about, so really what more could I ask for? I hope you have an amazing day Red. ♥ kaylin ❤ [[User talk:Josipovics| kiss the girl ♪ ]] 17:09, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello Pokemonred this is Degrassi9012. I dont know if u remember me but Im the guy that made the offensive comments about you, specifically on the Clare Edwards page about a month ago. I've been actually wanted to get in touch with u for a while now,but it took me along time to find the right words to say and i guess I kind of got scared of how will react, but I basically wanted to just apologize of what I said to u and to someo f the other users here. I'm not here to justify what I said,but to simply jus say im sorry and I was for a fact in the wrong in this situation. I felt like I had unfinished business and I felt I couldn't continue to live with myself saying sorry. I was very ignorant,stupid,insensitive, and an ass holw jerk who should have thought before I spoke. I take back every single negative inappropriate comment that I said about you and some of the other users that i may have offended. I was heated at the moment when I felt like I was being ganged up on and I said those things out of anger and didn't mean what I said. During the time I didn't know how the site worked and realize so many people would be offened by me making those comments about the female degrassi characters. Now that I know that stuff doesn't fly here, I can assure that I WILL NEVER MAKE THOSE TYPE COMMENTS EVER AGAIN. I don't want to be lumped with all of these people who are blocked or banned for stupid shit that they did. Im a really good person in real life, i just made a mistake. I looked at your profile and it seems like your a really cool guy who has lots of cool interests and I know you're going places in life. Anyways once again I.m very sorry and it will never happen again. If you want to respond to this message u can, but u dont have to. I'll give u an explanation of y i edited my comments in a future message. U have a great day man!Degrassi9012 (talk) 21:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Red! I hope you have a really great day <3 [[User:Kakeru Naruse| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Kakeru Naruse| Damn, it's such a shame that we've built a wreck out of me ]] 15:19, December 24, 2014 (UTC) MARRY CHRISTMAS! Marry Christmas Red! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 21:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Red! Hi Red <3 I wish you a super super SUPER merry christmas! I hope you a wonderful day tomorrow <3 Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 22:38, December 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! <333 Reddd, thank you for the birthday wishes! <3 Merry Christmas! :D Loveya Pictures last longer. 00:33, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Red <3 Gruvias (talk) 22:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) What's up? Thank you for feeling me on the Jack Tyler shit. Some may or may not think we're overreacting but I'm glad we're on the same page. I am incredibly uncomfortable, disgusted and pissed off at his mere presence; I don't care how "innocent" his comments seem for now. I loathe the bastard almost as much as "you know who". It's that serious. I want him the fuck OUT of here. ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 19:37, February 1, 2015 (UTC) RJ Says Haiiiiiii Hey Red! I honestly think that this is the first time i've ever done this to anyone's talk page before but I'm literally just dropping in to say Hey! I just stumbled upon your page, (not for the first time of course), but like I said, I figured I'd say hi! Hope this made you smile! Have an awesome day! Just a random Pokemon pick up line: Roses are red, violets are blue. If you were a Pokemon, I'd choose you. ~~ ShadowLong (talk) 10:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday! :D Happy birthday Red! I hope that you have a wonderful day since today is your special day. I hope that you get some awesome gifts! Make your special day all about you! :D + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 17:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I HOPE ITS GAYY !! ~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RED. (✿◠‿◠) Today marks the anniversary of someone's basic ass addition to the world, so I guess I have to be nice... JK. Today marks the anniversary of a very sweet, kind, positive, genuine, and wonderful soul's birthday. Happy sweet 16, Red. I am honoured to have the pleasure of spending your 16th birthday with you and seeing you reach this age. I'm so glad that you joined this wiki and have become such an involved member of this board. I never expected to become close with you, but thank you for taking the time to get to know me better and having such hilarious and *ahem* interesting conversations with me on Skype. Getting to know you over the past few months has been really memorable for me and I hope you know that I couldn't be anymore grateful to be able to call you my friend now. ♥ I apologize if I ever came off as a bit harsh to you in the beginning. The wiki was just coming out of a dramatic period of drama and trolls, so I became very strict with newbies back when you first arrived. I've realized overtime that I probably had my guard up where I obviously didn't need to be. I couldn't have been anymore wrong about you. You're such a sweet, funny, positive, and charming guy. The wiki is blessed to have someone with your optimism as a staple in our community. I feel proud and lucky to have you in my life now and in my line on friends on this board. Thank you for being patient with me, polite to me, and above all, compassionate towards me. I look forward to getting to know you even better throughout the summer and can't wait for whatever the future has in store for our friendship. ♥ I truly hope that today has been a wonderful birthday for you, bae. You're one of the most laid-back and kind people that I know. It's almost inhumane for this day not to treat you in all the good ways you deserve. Keep being amazing, because you're a true gem. I love you so much and I hope that a hot daddy (Luke Bilyk) sucks your dick tonight. HOLLA, BITCHA. Yes, I went there, and you're welcome. I close this message with Landy goodness. I hope you enjoy. *INTENSE HUG* ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:12, May 28, 2015 (UTC) little bro <3 Red, hello~ xD OMG I love Death Note so much. It's such a brilliant, thought-provoking, engaging anime and one of the best. It's not without it's flaws and I think it reaches it's peak too early but the story in general is absolutely amazing and you should definitely continue xD I'm doing good thank you, I'm having a bit of a difficult time settling back into the UK but I'm getting there. How are you doing? [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am ]] 20:07, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Newbies Would you rather be allistar or MyronTia XD (talk) 18:31, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Merry Christmas Red <33 I hope you have an amazing day. We need to catch up soon <3 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:11, December 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMBI <3333 THANK YOU SO MUCH, RED! Your message was very special and meaningful to me, bae. I feel bad that we haven't spoken as much as we used to, but nonetheless, I still consider you a friend of mine and I will always cherish our friendship. You're so sweet, positive, and genuine to everyone around you and I'm very fortunate to have a friend like you in my life. Let's catch up this summer. :D Love you! ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:20, June 25, 2016 (UTC) shameless links Not every single ep is there (most are though), but click the wootly links and you should be set to go. If you can't find certain eps, I'd look on watchseries. http://www.levidia.ch/tv-show.php?watch=shameless-us Sarah (talk) 22:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Faves blog Hey Red! I saw your list on faves blog but you were missing a Normal type poke, a Water type poke, and an Ice type poke. I said in the directions that you HAVE to choose a poke for EVERY type, so unless you add a poke of each of these types to your list, the whole list is invalid and none of the pokemon on it will be added to the competition. I hope you get this message before round one begins!~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 14:06, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Zangoose dies first, no if ands or buts, i fucking despise that pokemon~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 15:13, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Ugly disgusting fucking zangoose over queen lopunny im sick~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 15:24, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Yes you can. During this stage I'm allowing changes to be made to everyone's lists~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 16:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Faves Blog yada yada Since Sarah protected Dewgong u gotta change ur vote.~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 22:59, April 24, 2017 (UTC) BIHH Dusknoir was already saved by another user henny! Pls change!! (Tangy Sponge Sauce (talk) 23:46, May 6, 2017 (UTC)) Gen 6 You cannot protect both Mega Charizard. You have to pick ONE mega and ONE gen 6 original. Shook @ u not choosing mega lop tho, thought that was a shoein~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 19:35, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Happy Early Birthday! Happy early birthday Red! Also, we're thinking about playing CAH tonight so if you're up for it let me know!~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 21:46, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Happy belated birthday! Sorry I'm a bit late, but happy belated birthday, Red! Even though you may not be as active here as you once were, it's still nice to see you around whenever you are. You've made your mark in this community and we're all lucky to have you as a trusted member! Hope you had a great day, bae. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:04, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Pssssst If u vote Articuno, I'll confirm ha!! I know u want Arti out before Mew and i'd def be willing to confirm arti rn http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Crazychick08/Pokemon_Legends_Round_17 ~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 20:22, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Re: Trivia Both of those sound good! I should be on chat tonight but if u cant get on tonight, no worries, i have a question from lauren to use for tomorrow and a couple i got from hunter i can also use at some point if need be.~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 20:08, July 11, 2017 (UTC) As expected, Hunter got Sandslash. Take your time in deciding who you'll immune instead come round 8.~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 18:28, July 12, 2017 (UTC) If Charizard is still in (i hope he will be, bc he def at least deserves to outlive Charmeleon) he'll be immune for Round 8~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 18:18, July 13, 2017 (UTC) So the correct answer to the trivia question was 26 but no one guessed it exactly correct so you get the power for being closest (you guessed 27). I put my math up in case anyone wants to check me, but otherwise you get the power!~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 01:04, July 15, 2017 (UTC) I have a question about one of the questions you submitted me so if at some point either tonight, tomorrow, or the day after that, if you could get on chat w/ me that'd be great.~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 23:55, July 20, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to be using a question you gave me in Round 20 (which is the round after next) so let me know who you'll be protecting that round and also remember you only have your deconfirm until we reach top 30 so make sure to use it before then!~Michi I'm in heaven just me and the dancefloor 01:13, July 26, 2017 (UTC)